


Kindness

by 14Doctors



Series: Fallen Children [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.Between Chara and Frisk, there were six others to fall into the underground. This is the story of the Fifth.





	1. Home

It had been a week since Bruce went missing and everyone had stopped looking, after all, kids run away all the time and he’d be back. Alex hadn’t though, he knew Bruce hadn’t run away, he had seen him running towards to mountain away from Eli, Carter and Leo. He had tried to tell his parents but they had ignored him, hushing him whenever he mentioned the mountain. He knew the mountain's reputation, those that went up never came down but he figured Bruce was smart enough to find his way out. Bruce was a few years younger than him and very skittish but he was smart, he’d be fine.

When a week had past and Bruce was still gone he started to feel concerned. When the adults stopped looking for him he got angry. He couldn’t get away to the mountain at first, everyone was watching their kids lest they run off too. He finally got a chance to run during a bake sale he and his mum had set up. He didn’t have a chance to remove the apron and he didn’t want to drop the pan, it might come in handy. 

When no one was looking he bolted towards the mountain. He wasn’t the fastest but he was pretty quick, it helped that people were scared of getting hit with the pan.


	2. Mt Ebott

Alex could guess why Bruce ran to the mountain. No one went up here, he bet even the bullies chasing him had thought twice before following him up. That was another reason he knew Bruce could come back, the other three had. They hadn’t said anything about chasing Bruce and would have gotten off scot-free if he hadn’t told the search party. He didn’t mention the mountain, his parents had made is obvious they wouldn’t listen if he did. 

The mountain had a trail, it was odd given no one came up here. It had rained since Bruce had left so any tracks he had made had been washed away so he stuck to the path. With surprise, he came across a cave further up the mountain. He walked in and looked around. The cave was too smooth to be completely natural and plants had taken over. The rain hadn’t gotten in that far so some footsteps in the muddy ground were visible. He followed them and came across a large hole in the middle of the ground.

There were scuff marks on the edge, someone had fallen in. He gripped his pan tightly and lowered himself down the hole hoping he would find Bruce at the bottom.


End file.
